


Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mystery

Edith had been observing.

It had been 8 months since Clint was born.

And Harold hadn't even picked him up.

In fact her husband, avoided Clint every chance he got.

Edith couldn't understand why.

He always doted on Barney when he was born.

But he avoided being in the same room as Clint.

Like her baby boy carried a plague.

She had also seen him give,

Hateful glances towards Clint.

Edith could see he hated Clint.

She couldn't understand why.


End file.
